Broken
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: AU... Yami has reoccuring dreams and nightmares about a young woman. There something about the girl that Kaiba's dating... could she be the girl from his dreams? Read, Review, and Tell a Friend!Formly known as The Pharaoh's Angelic Demon
1. Dark Maiden

_Yami..._

He turned over, his eyes closed shut as the young woman's voice echoed in his dream.

_Yami... My Pharaoh... please... move on... without me..._

Yami sat straight up in a cold sweat. The dream, or nightmare in some cases, seemed to go on forever. It was always about the young woman from his past. He couldn't figure out why. She was calling for him one minute and then lying in his arms, struggling for her life. He placed his hand over his eyes and closed them. What was wrong now? He still didn't remember everything, but the fact that he had figured out a few things here and there was actually becoming enough for him. He sat there, trying to go over everything he had done in the past month and a half that related to finding out his past. He had talked to Ischizu about it, figuring out that she was chosen byt Isis herself to guard the Millinuem Necklace until she found her. He had learned a lot from her, but there were many things that were still shrouded with darkness.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and stood there. He even convinced Kaiba that he had some part in his life... which was quite funny on his part. He then looked at his reflection after splashing cold water on his face. There was too much on his mind that could have caused all the sudden nightmares and dreams about the young woman. He then turned off the water and grabbed the small hand towel from off the rack. He patted his face dry and headed back to the bedroom. Why was this happening? Was it out of stress?

Yeah... that's what it was. He tossed the towel in the chair in the corner of the room, finally getting back to bed. He knew that once he closed his eyes again, he would enter the dream or nightmare again. He laid back, trying to figure out what relation he had to the young woman with dark gray eyes. He turned over and decided to see his doctor about it in the morning. He couldn't go on like this each night...

That morning, Yami made his way to see his doctor. He wasn't really thrilled about it, but he felt that it was best to do so. He placed his hands in his dark blue jacket and looked up at the sky. Spring was beautiful... Joey wasn't lying about it when he visited last year. Yami had decided to move, due to the fact that he thought he needed it. Anzu wasn't too thrilled about it, but she knew that it was best for him. He thanked her for being so honest and up front about it, but he was glad that she was okay with it. Joey had told him to leave in the being, considering that it was his idea. Yugi, who was his own person now, knew that it was best because of the time he had spent there. Moving to Tokyo, Japan was great and all, but... as soon as he was settled in, the nightmares and dreams of the young woman with dark gray eyes began. He turned the corner and paused. Surprisingly, there were new exhibits at the musem, in which intrigued him. He thought it was best to check it out after he came for the doctor... just to have a look around at the new things.

After walking for a few more minutes, Yami finally came upon the hospital. He took in a deep breath and headed in. He had always been scared of the doctors, even in his younger years. He stood at the check-in desk, waiting for someone. He looked around, trying his best to stay calm.

"May I help you?"

Yami looked at the nurse who was about in her mid fifties. "Umm... I have a doctor's appt. It's with Dr. Matsuki." he stated, still edgy. The old nurse smiled softy and replied, "Don't like the doctor's much, eh?" Yami showed her an amused smile and waited for her to get his chart. "Well, it looks like you're early, Mr. Yami." she stated, looking at the time. "Just have a seat and I'll tell her that you're here." Yami nodded and headed over to the waiting room. He hated waiting... he never liked it as a child, always fearing for the worst news. He looked around at the white walls, which didn't ease his pain. He then looked down at the magazines and realized that he had read them all. He took in a deep breath again, trying to calm his nerves.

"Mr. Yami,"

Yami looked up quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. The female doctor smiled at him and replied, "Still can't get over your fear, eh? You know you can get over it... it's all in the mind." She stated as he walked towards her. Yami knew it was, but the fact that as a boy he was left alone with the doctor... well, he didn't like the idea of it happening again.

The doctor looked over at the notes and sat down in her chair. "So, you called this morning, telling me that you've been having some nightmares and dreams about a young woman?" she asked. Yami looked at her, trying to find the right words to explain his situation. "Mr. Yami, I've heard worst..." she stated, trying to make him feel comfortable.

" It always starts off the same... I hear her voice and then I turn around to see her. She smiles at me with this look in her eyes like she never wants to be separated from me... then everything changes... there's nothing but darkness and I'm holding her in my arms. There's blood everywhere and she struggling to breath... she tells me to move on as if-"

"As if you two are in love?"

Yami nodded, looking at her. Dr. Matsuki wrote down a few things. "Can you describe her to me?" she asked, looking at him. Yami looked out the window his eyes becoming distant. "In the dream, she's wearing this nice summer dress, her long black hair flowing freely about her face. Her eyes are filled with this expression that can't be describe or can, just beyond words. She's just breath taking." He then looked at her with a sadden look. "You don't have to describe the nightmare part. Now, can you tell me how you feel during the dream?" she stated. Yami blinked a few times and replied, "It happens so fast that I really don't feel anything." She nodded, making it a note on his chart. "Well, Mr. Yami... it looks like this young woman may mean something to you. One way or another, Past or Present, she means everything to you without really knowing it. I want you to take it easy for the next few days. If you have to go to work, only go for an hour or two. This dream slash nightmare is trying to tell you something, and I have a feeling you know what it is, but you're not letting yourself know."she explained, handing him the paper. Yami looked at her. "Could that really be the case?" he asked, still trying to figure it out. "Yes, it could. You did tell me there was a time you couldn't remember everything. Maybe she is part of that?" she stated, looking at him. Yami looked down, unsure to believe that the young woman was apart of his past. "Well, go on home. Rest up for today. I know that is beautiful outside... maybe take a walk later." she stated. She showed him a smile and opened the door. "If they get worst, please come and see me."

Making the detour that he had noted earlier, Yami walked into the musem. He looked around, noticing the signs that led to the new exhibits. He headed for the back, saying hello to a few people he knew in his apartment complex.

"Hey Yami!"

Yami turned around and smiled at the young woman with short silver hair and dark blue eyes. "Hazuki... how are you?" he asked, stopping. Hazuki lived upstairs from him. They had ran into each other a few times now and again, but it was always strange that she popped up in the places he was in. "I'm fine. I just came by to see what the musem had new. Everything seems to look the same." she said. Yami smiled at her. "I know what you mean. I wanted to see what they had new as well. I just came from the doctor. They told me I was a bit stressed out from work. Gave me a few days off too." he told her. Hazuki smiled at him and they walked towards the back. "Well, how's the family?" he asked. Hazuki shrugged and sighed. "Same old. My parents still won't let my brother move in. They told him to get a job and maybe they would let him live there for a three months." Yami chuckled. Her brother, in which he hadn't met, sounded like a free loader.

The two stopped and looked around. All the new things were Ancient Egyptain. Yami began to look around at the artifacts. Hazuki wondered about the same way, but paused when she stood in front of a painting. "Hey, Yami! Look at this!" she yelled. Yami walked over to her and looked up. His eyes widen in shock as he looked at the young woman in the painting. "It's her..."


	2. Anibus' Daughter

Yami stared at the picture in total shock. The painting on the wall of the young woman was exactly the young woman from his dreams/nightmares. Hazuki walked over to the plate that was underneath. "How come people in Ancient Egypt named their kids after planets?" she stated, disgusted. She stepped back and looked at the painting. "She is beautiful... but she looks only about 16 in the picture." she added. Yami took a step forward, unsure to being seeing the real thing. What in the world was going on? This painting... the dreams and nightmares... he placed his hand on his head and sighed. "Maybe I just need to nap." he thought to himself. He then looked up at the painting again and wondered what wat the connection between him and this young woman.

" Actually, she's about 17 in this picture. This was a gift from her to the Pharaoh."

Hazuki and Yami turned around and stared at the young woman with shoulder length aqua hair. She looked up and smiled at the painting herself. "She's quite beautiful, don't you think?" she asked. Hazuki crossed her arms and looked at the stranger. "So, what's the background story on her?" she asked. The young woman looked back up at the painting and replied, "She was the Pharaoh's guardian and lover."

Yami stared at her. "Lover?" he asked. She smiled, "Yes, many believed that the young Pharaoh didn't have a love, but the thing is he did... but..." she turned her head towards the painting. "What? I hate when people do that!" Hazuki stated. "She was-"

"Anbius' daughter..." Yami whispered. The two looked at him. "Yes, how did you know?" Yami had to find away to cover it up. "I-I guessed?" he stated, chuckling nervously. "Oh... anyway, Shewas promised to another, in which she grew furious about. She wanted to experience love on her own... not by being forced into loving some stranger. She then ran away and ran into the Pharaoh one morning. That's all we really know about her. We don't even know her name, which makes it worst. The fact that she died before he did is also a mystery." she told them.

Is that what Yami saw in his nightmare... her death? He was so confused right now that it began to make his head hurt. He placed his hand on his forehead and whispered, "Hazuki... I think I'm going to head home... I have a headache." he told her, heading for the door. Hazuki nodded and waved goodbye to him.

Yami opened the door to his apartment and tossed his keys and jacket on the couch. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. One minute he was find, the next...

_Yami..._

Yami closed his eyes, listening to the sweet, innocent voice. "Tell me who you are... I just want to get this over and done with." he thought, heading for his room. He opened the door and walked over to his bed. He just fell forward... his face landing directly on his pillow. "Who are you exactly?" he thought. Silence filled the air as he laid there still. He wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer or what. He then looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's not even passed four yet." he thought, grimly. He turned the other way, his mind a drift from present and past. All he knew was she was the Lord of the Underworld's daughter, and the fact that she died before he did. "Why do you haunt me... are you trying to tell me something or..." he whispered.

Suddenly, the phone rung. He turned over and answered it. "Hello?" he answered, flatly. "Yami? Are you feeling okay?" Anzu asked. Yami stared at the ceiling. "Yeah... just came back from the doctor's... she said I was stressed out and that I needed to lay off of work for a few days." he replied. "Oh... umm... so how is everything down there? Joey said it's beautiful in the spring time."

"It is... the cherry blossoms are in bloom and just to think that over a thousand people come to see each year."

Anzu giggled. "They must be something. So, other then just the whole stressed out thing, you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I would have let someone know if something was wrong."

There was a pause on the other line for a few minutes. "Yami... I have to go... I'll talk with you later?"

"Sure... bye."

Yami hung up the phone and sighed out of bordem. Even though his mind was thinking about the young woman, he really didn't want to do anything.

"Maybe..."

He sat up and went to this closet. He then reached into his book bag, searching for the one book that may have all the answers about the young woman. He was in searched for her painting, hoping it was in the book. He pulled out the fairly thick book and sat on the floor. He tossed his book bag on the bed and opened the book. Looking through the index, he found nothing about her.

"Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places." he thought, going over the index again. A sudden thought came to mind and he began to look for another name. He then flipped through a few pages and saw in bold letters Anbuis' name. He began to read, having a inkling that he might find something about her.

"Nothing..."

He closed the book and wondered what was he doing wrong. He felt like something was missing from the entire picture. He closed his eyes and the image of her smiling face popped in his head. He reopened his eyes and stared at the ceiling...

"She was wearing morden clothing... that means..."

He then opened the book, looking up 'reincarnations.' He flipped towards the back and began to read the segment about reincarnations. "Once every 5 thousand years? Well, that explains me in the long run... but I don't think that she was..." he kept reading, hoping to find something else. Something that would give him hints to what this young woman was doing to him. He then paused when he finished the previous sentence. "Every thousand years? A God or Goddess can be reincarnated! That's a lil much." he thought. He began to think of some caculations, trying to figure it all out. He had to find out who she was, even if it meant searching for her. He wanted to know... what their relationship was back then... he needed to know what was going on! But the fact that he didn't even know her name made it worst.


	3. Memories prt 1

_The festival was in full swing. The head Priest had thrown the best party to date: food, guest, entertainment... but... one thing was clear as day. The Pharaoh, himself, was bored. He leaned against his had, letting out a frustrating sigh. He couldn't believe that the festival was going on, but he didn't want to be part of it. He looked around at the guests. Most of them were talking to one another, while the few were by the food. He took in a deep breath, and his head Priest walked over to him._

"_Is something the matter?"  
_

_Yami looked up at him and replied, "Nothing... I just..." he cut himself off, not trying to state the obvious. "What is it? May be we can help, Pharoah." Isis said, standing beside Seto. Yami shook his head and suddenly the room was quiet. Yami and the others looked at the guard who dragged in the figure covered in the red cloak. _

_The guard threw the figure to the ground and stated firmly, "I found this thief in the garden, Pharaoh. Obviously, she has stolen this cloak from the market or from someone higher up."_

_The figure looked up, revealing the gender. "I didn't steal anything. This cloak belongs to my mother!" she stated. The guard raised his hand ready to hit, but Yami stood up. He walked down the steps, from his throne, the people splitting like the red sea. He walked over to them and the guard bowed. The young woman didn't make eye contact with him, but didn't bow either. "The cloak belongs to your mother? Please, tell me, when did your mother give you the cloak?" he asked._

"_I was about three at the time. She gave it to me right before she died." she whispered. Yami looked around the room and asked, "Where did you find her?" The guard looked up at the Pharaoh and replied, "By the Nile. She was trying to cross the river, probably trying to escape the threat of being arrested." he replied. Yami then looked back down at the young woman. He knelt down and she made eye contact with him. He moved the hood off her head and smiled. He had revealed long black hair that framed his face so perfectly and this beautiful, yet mystic eyes of earth and rain. "Beautiful eyes..." he whispered. She slightly smiled and replied, "A gift from the Gods and Goddesses." Yami's smile brighten as he looked at her. He felt as if she was different... different from the other women he was surrounded by everyday. He helped her up, which caused murmurs to float around the room. "Tell me, young woman, do you entertain?" he asked, walking with her. She looked down, blushing a bit. He stopped at the stairs and waited for an answer. "I do a bit of... what do you people call it? Umm... Magic. I'm really aren't that good.. not like my mother was." she whispered. "Magic? Well, please, show us what you have learned. I'm a bit bored on my throne. I could use something a bit more interesting tonight." he explained. _

_She nodded and then asked, "May I change... You see I... well..."_

_Yami understood completely. Trying to cross the Nile and then being dragged to the Palace must have left her clothes in shreds. He was wondering how the cloak was still in tack. "Isis..."_

_Isis stepped forward and bowed. "Could you please take her and get her a change of clothes. I don't think she wants to go around naked all night." he stated. Isis bowed again and motioned for the young woman to follow her. _

_Seto stood by the throne as Yami made himself comfortable in his throne. "Pharaoh, was it a wise decision to take her in and give her new clothes? She could-"_

_Music sounded in the large room as Isis walked throung the door. Soon after, the young woman walked in. Her hair was still framed about her face. Her eyes gazed at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. Her body was dress in a dark blue robe and her red cloak drapped over her shoulders with grace. Isis took her place on the other side of the throne and the young woman took in a deep breath. She placed her hands together and whispered magical words in Egyptian. Yami sat there, wondering what she was going to do. "What is she doing?" Seto whispered to Isis. "I'm not sure... I haven't seen this magic before." she whispered back. Suddenly, smoke appeared and a dark bird took flight. There was scatter appaluse around the room. "Do you think you can make something a bit more flashy?" Seto asked, bored. Yami looked at her as she took in another deep breath. She whispered the words again, but this time, she made hand seals along with it. Yami leaned forward a bit, amused to what she was doing. "Come forth!" she yelled. _

_As the smoke disappeared, a black jaguar appeared. It growled with anger, jumping at the audiences. Yami smiled in delight, looking at the animal. "Bravo!" he stated, clapping. She pulled back on the chain lightly and the jaguar sat before her. "Can you do any other magic?" he asked. She nodded and looked down at the wild cat. She whispered something and she let go of the chain. The cat trotted up to the steps and paused. He then looked back and she nodded. He continued up and sat before the Pharaoh. Yami then ran his hand through the soft fur, everyone in a tense silence. "Is he trained, young woman?" Yami asked. She shook her head no and made more hand seals. Then, suddenly, Seto appeared in front of her. Seto blinked a few times, shocked, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Bravo! This is outstanding! Seto, I believe she has out matched you in magic." he joked. She bowed, whispering, "I don't want to take his title, My Pharaoh." Yami walked down from his throne, the wild cat behind him. _

"_I am impressed with your magic. It is something I haven't seen any of my magicians do. You must tell me who taught you this."_

_She looked down and whispered, "My mother used it all the time. I can do many things with the magic I have."_

_She looked at a pitcher and waved her hand. The water float towards her and she shaped it into a phoenix. She then whistled, which froze the water shape. "Anything else?" she asked. Seto stepped forward at this point. "Fire! I bet you can't do fire! It took me years to prefect it!" he snapped. The murmurs rose again as she placed her hands together. "What do you perfer?" She opened them and a small flame appeared. "Something small or-" the flame grew and she looked up, causing it to float in the air. "Something large to destroy an army?" she finished. The audience's appaluse was louder this time. She had proven to them that she knew magic and probably saved her life in the process. Yami clapped and stated, "Impressive... I must get to know you better." She blushed again, trying to hide it by letting her head drop._

_The party ended a few hours later. The young woman watched as everyone let out the door. She took in a light breath and looked down at the jaguar beside her. "Well, do you want to stay here or do you want to come with me?" she asked. The black wild cat looked at her with his light green eyes. "You two are welcome to stay here." She turned around and looked at the Pharaoh. She bowed and replied, "I don't want to be a burden on your shoulders, Pharaoh." Yami walked over to her and patted the top of the cat's head. "It's not much. I mean, after all, you got me out of a bordem state. It's the least I can do." he stated. She looked up at him, her heart in her throat. She stood up and bowed again. "Thank you... you're too kind." she whispered. Yami smiled at her and whispered, "What's your name?" She looked up at him and avoided his eyes. She didn't want to cause trouble... she didn't want him to know the truth about her... she then looked at him, his royal purple eyes soft with kindness. "My name is..."_


	4. Invisible Encounter

Yami sat up in his bed, his heart punding in his chest and sweat rolling down his face. He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked at the clock and saw the time. "I over slept?" he thought, reading the clock. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom. He turned on the shower, his mind still drifting back to his dream of the young woman. "She knew magic... different kind of magic." he thought, pulling off his shirt. He looked at the mirror and took in a deep breath. He thought that maybe his doctor was right, but then again... what if she was wrong? He shook his head and closed the door to the bathroom. He got in and stood there under the hot water. He didn't know what to do. He thought about looking for her, but then again... he didn't know her name. He looked down, his eyes closed. Her beauty played in his mind as if there were signs. "First... the nightmares and dreams... then the painting... now this dream... what's going on?" he thought. He had to get to the bottom of this. It was beginning to affect of him to the point that he was thinking about her constantly.

Sestuna and Michiru were in the kitchen as Haruka walked in. "So, any word from her? It's getting late." she stated, sitting at the bar. Michiru smiled at her and replied, "No, but I bet she's on her way. Just relax, Haruka. There's a lot going on." Setsuna looked out the window and asked, "Do you think that it probably started back up... her memories?" The other two looked at her and replied with silence. "I mean, she didn't up and leave with her father to go to Eygpt without a reason, you guys. Her memories probably started those two years ago... maybe she wanted to know what they met. I mean, what could have we done for her? We know nothing of her past... only she does." she explained. Haruka looked out the window and sighed. "You maybe right... I honestly don't know what is going on, but if she is here..." Her voice faded as a motorcycle engine shut off. They all got up and walked to the front door. Michiru opened it and they all looked at the young woman. She took off her red helmet, her long hair flowing freely about her face. " Hey you guys! Long time no see!" she smiled.

Yami pulled on his black shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. He just needed to get out for a lil bit. He looked at the book that was on his bed and sighed. He couldn't believe that he could find anything about her in the book. It was odd, how she wasn't in the record. He let out a sigh and headed for the front room. He knew that there was nothing to do about it right now. All he could think about was her, no doubt, but he had to clear his head for the moment. He picked up his keys as he pulled on his jacket. He turned off the light and locked the door behind him. There was just so much to think about... even though it was mainly about her.

"What do you mean you're going out to a bar!" they exclaimed. "Well, I just haven't been able to see everything today. Plus, I wanted to go to one. Just calm down. I'll be back before 2 in the morning." she stated, heading out. She closed the door behind her and all they could do was stand there. Haruka let out a sigh and whispered, "I knew she had changed."

Yami sat at the bar, the female bartender passing him from time to time. The bar was slightly empty tonight for some reason, but he honestly didn't car... he kinda liked it this way. He picked up his glass and looked at the ice. "You want anymore soda?" she asked. He nodded, placing the glass back down. He just couldn't get his mind off of the young woman. He heard the bell ring by the door and sighed. "Thanks..." he whispered as she placed a new glass down. He felt someone sit beside him and heard a voice.

"A bottle of whiskey, please."

He wasn't sure, but the voice sounded like the young woman from his dreams. He shook his head, thinking that he needed some sleep. He looked at his drink and sighed. This was just a waste of time. At this moment, he could be at a library, trying to find out the idenity of the mysterious young woman.

She sipped her whiskey and sighed. She coughed a bit, considering it had been a year since she had it last. She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Her memories of her past life was coming back to her, but the fact that she couldn't figure out the man in her memories bothered her. She could remember his soft, yet strong dark voice call to her when she was in Eygpt, but the fact that every night she had a vivid dream about them together doing something she hadn't experience yet made it even more confusing on her part. She opened her eyes and sipped the whiskey again. She knew that she had to find him, yet, a part of her feared the worst.

Yes... she had the memories, but among them were the memories of her true father's angry voice when he found them out. Her heart sank as the memories played in the back of her mind. It was heart breaking for them both, she could tell just by looking at his face. She looked up at the bartender and requested for the whole bottle. "Are you sure, miss?" she asked. She nodded, looking back down. Her father had told her once before not to drink her problems nor her memories awhile. She had stopped at one point, but the fact that these memories had came up suddenly caused her to convert back to the Whiskey.

Yami took in a deep breath and looked at the bartender. "I'm calling it a night. I have work in the morning. I'll probably see you soon."

She looked up at the blank wall after hearing his voice, and then looked at the young man walking out the door. She sat there in silence, trying to figure out if he was the one. She then looked over at the empty seat beside her and shook her head. "It's your memories, Saturn... stop kidding yourself." she whispered to herself. She turned back around and engulfed her drink.

Yami closed the door to his apartment and locked it. He tossed his jacket on the couch and the keys on the table. He headed to the back, towards his bedroom. He told himself that he needed the sleep. But, it was the sleep part that made him restless. He pulled off his shirt and laid back on his bed. His eyes were heavy with sleep, yet his body and mind did not need it. "Show me a sign...my mysterious dark maiden... so I can sleep easily..." he whispered, dozing off.


	5. Mysteries of Egypt

Saturn sat up, gasping for air. The dream had become so intense that it woke her up out of her sleep. She looked at the clock and sighed. She laid back down, her dark eyes staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, her alarm clock's radio came on, telling her that it was 9 o'clock. She turned over and looked at the closed window. She had to figure out her past completely. She thought that maybe going with her father to Egypt would have solved everything, but the memories only got more intense and blurry. She turned over onto her back again, listening to the soft music that was on. She then sat up and knew what she had to do.

"Yami, are you serious about-"

"I have no other choice, Anzu. If I really want to find out what these dreams and nightmares mean, I have to go to the source." he stated. There was a moment of silence on the other line. "Do you want us to meet you there? We probably can help you." she stated. Yami looked at this already packed bag. "No... this is something I must do on my own. I'll call you when I get there." he stated. Anzu sighed and replied, "Be careful."

Saturn took her bag from out of the car and looked at Haruka and Michiru. "Take care of my cycle. It would be any use for me in the desert." she told them. Haruka nodded as Michiru looked at her. "Why leave so soon. You just got here yesterday." she stated. Saturn looked at her with soft eyes. "These memories of my life has come back to me in a blur. I must find out what they mean... and if they are important." she stated. She turned around and headed into the airport. There was so much to be done that she only knew to go the sites themselves to understand it. She turned around and waved goodbye to them before heading to her plane.

Yami passed his ticket to the young woman at the gate. She smiled at him and replied, "Have a nice flight, sir. I hope you enjoy flying Egyptian Airlines." Yami nodded and headed onto the plane. Ironically, Egyptwould have its own airline, but the fact that he was on business for this flight made everything else less important. He looked at his ticket and then at the seats. A flight attendent smiled at him and replied, "You're in first class, sir. I can show you to your seat if you want." Yami thought it was best to be shown his seat. He walked behind her and looked around at the other people. There was only a few, and it was suprising. First Class was really expensive. He himself was clueless about how he got the ticket. He stopped as she showed him his seat. He showed a smile of thanks as he sat down. He placed his jacket beside him and looked out the window. His mind was still floating around the mysterious young woman from his dreams. He honestly didn't know what to do about it. His eyes looked up at the sky and then at the ceiling. "Hopefully, I'll find her." he thought, listening to the captian.

Saturn opened her book as the captian told the others about the exits and gas masks. She had been on so many flights that it really didn't matter anymore. She took in a deep breath and sighed, turning the page. Thank the Egyptian Gods that her father sent her a first class ticket. She buckled her seatbelt as the light came on. She closed her book and laid back against her chair. It was going to be a long flight... She then looked out the window and sighed. She wondered if she was going to find him... the guy from her dreams. She then chuckled at the thought. "That's a fat chance in hell." she thought. She then looked forward and thought about it again. If she did find him, her eyes began to close, it would be the best thing to happen to her in a while.

By the time Yami got to Egypt, it was the next night (I believe that the time is a bit longer then two days, but let's just go with the flow here.)He opened his hotel room and sighed. He didn't think that so much could go on a plane. He hated the fact that he just up and left, but he had to get to the bottom of it. He placed his bag by the closet and picked up the phone to get some food. He looked at the menu and wondered what to eat. He then hung up the phone and thought it was best to go out and see the place again. Egypt was beautiful at night, but not like during the day. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Though, he wanted to sleep, he knew that he had to eat. He placed his card key in his pocket and went to the elevator. He waited in silence, hoping to find a good place to eat. The door opened and he looked up. He paused as he looked at the young woman coming off the elevator. She walked passed him and he noticed that she dropped her key. He picked it up and went after her. "Excuse me,"

Saturn turned around and looked at the young man. "You dropped this." he whispered. She smiled at him and grabbed her key. "Thank you... I didn't even noticed that I dropped it." she replied. For some odd reason, Saturn got a feeling that she knew him. Her heart raced against her chest as he returned the smile. "Why do I get this feeling..." she thought.

"Do you need any help, miss?" she heard.

Saturn looked at him and replied, " I think I got it. It's just a few bags." She turned around to head to her room, when suddenly, a headache came on. She dropped her bags placed her hand on her head. "Are you okay?" he asked, standing beside her. She opened her eyes and looked around the hall. Everything was blurry. What was going on? Her memories were never this strong... not like this. She turned her gaze to the young man and replied, "I just need to lay down. It's been a long flight, is all." She picked up her bags and headed to her room.

Yami turned around and headed back to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited in silence again. For some odd reason, he felt like her knew her. There was something about her eyes that made him believe that he had seen her somewhere before.

Saturn closed ther door behind her and dropped her bags. She went over to the bed and laid there. Her memories were coming on stronger then before. She didn't understand it. The last time she was here, they were faint, nothing like this. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes. She was going to sleep, even though she was hungry. She snuggled against the pillow and took in a deep breath. Hopefully, tonight, her memory would be clear.


	6. Memories prt 2

_Yami walked down the hall, the sun showing through the windows and balconys. He passed one of his servants and asked if she has seen the young woman. "She's out in the garden, Pharaoh." Yami thanked her and walked towards the direction of the garden. He turned the corner and saw her, knelt down by a rose bush. She was wearing her hair back today, and the white robe she wore fitted her perfectly. He walked out and stood in silence. The young woman stood up and held out her hand to the sky. He looked up and saw a desert hawk fly towards her. It landed on her wrist and she smiled. "So, how long are you going to stand there in silence, Pharaoh?" she asked, not looking at him. Yami smirked, walking forward. "I didn't want to scare you. It's not polite to do that to a young woman of any kind." he stated. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, at least someone has respect for women in this era." she thought. She brushed the hawk's feathers back and asked, "Do you believe that there is something out there... like a different world?" she asked. Yami stood beside her as she gazed over the city. "Possibly... the fact that we are caught up in this time and era right now seems to be enough for everyone, but me... well, I know that there is more people then us out there." he explained. She lifted her hand to the air and the hawk took off. Yami looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay?" She looked at him with a soft smile. "I'm fine...but, I'm afraid I must leave soon, Pharaoh. I don't belong here, and with me being here, you can be in great danger." she stated. Yami was confused. How could he be in danger? The young woman turned around and headed for the inside. Yami grabbed her wrist, and she looked into his royal eyes. There was something about them that made her feel that there was nothing in the world that could get to her. "I won't let anything harm you... as Pharaoh, that is my duty. You are part of my kingdom now, and I must protect you."  
_

_(A week later)_

_She sat outside, on the ledge of the balcony, looking down at the city. The night breeze was cool, but the atmosphere was still humid. She closed her eyes, her lungs taking in the soft wind's scent. _

"_So, this is where you are."_

_She turned around and looked at Seto. She honestly didn't like the Pharaoh's cousin... only because he creeped her out. He stood beside her and asked, "Missing home?" She turned her gaze back to the city and replied, "No... just needed to clear my mind for a bit. My mind has been clouded with thoughts that I wish not to say at the moment." she stated. Seto looked up at the night sky and sighed. "The Pharaoh is looking for you. He said that you missed dinner, which isn't like you." She turned around and jumped down. She walked towards the inside, her mind still a bit clouded with these foresaken thoughts._

_She knocked on his chamber's door, uncertain that he was inside. She took in a deep breath and opened the door slightly. "Pharaoh, did you call?" she called inside. _

"_I was worried about you." she heard from behind her. She turned around and looked at him. He had this worried look on his face and his eyes was filled with sadness. Those royal, purple eyes tore at her soul as she stared into them. She then bowed, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I wanted to clear my head." she whispered. Yami lifted her head and whispered, " I thought you left... without saying goodbye."_

_Those simple words triggered something within her that she hadn't felt anywhere. "What is this feeling? Why is it that he is the only one makes me feel this way?" she thought. Yami sighed and replied, "Then again, it is not my place to keep you here, my lady. You are free to leave when you want to... you are a guest here, and nothing more..." Yami headed for his chambers, but stopped when she caught his hand. He turned around and looked at her dark eyes. How couldn't she see it from the beginning? Why was she so blind to what was in front of her._

"_I... I don't want to leave..."_

_Yami stood there. "I feel that if I leave... that I... I just might die..." she whispered. Yami placed his hand on her cheek and wipped away the lone tear. She looked into his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He leaned forward, his heart calming in his chest. She closed her eyes, her mind clear for the first time and years..._


	7. Anibus

Saturn sat up in a cold sweat. She couldn't believe it... the mysterious man in her dreams was her lover. She had to find out who he was. She placed both hands on her face, trying to control her power. With these reoccuring memories, her power was growing too much. That was one of the many reasons why she left. She didn't want to tell the others about it because she didn't want them to know. Her dark eyes looked at the atmosphere around her. Something was coming... someone in particular was coming soon.

She laid back on her pillow and sighed. How in the world was she going to find him? If she did, then maybe... just maybe all of the memories would stop. She turned over and looked at the picture of everyone. She picked up the phone and dailed a certain number.

Yami opened his eyes, the dream ending in such a calm, yet in a revealing way. He sat up and looked at the window. The sun was just rising, which made him just want to get up out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and sighed. Turning on the water, he began to think that the trip was just a way to escape it. He smirked a bit, throwing the warm water on his face. "Me... trying to runaway from my past?" he thought. He stood up, patting his face dry with a clean towel. He wondered where to go on such a hot day. There was just some much going on that he felt like she was underneath his nose. He walked back into his room and began to pick out some clothes.

After pulling on his shirt, he decided to call Anzu, just to see how she was doing. He waited in silence, wondering if she was home or not. Then, the answering machine came on. He took in a deep breath, realizing she was still in school. "Hey, just wanted to tell you that I made to Egypt okay. When you get this, call me back on my cell phone... I'm going to have a look around the place." He hung up the phone and walked to the door. He grabbed his key card and opened the door. He closed it behind him and turned around.

"Hazuki?"

The young girl with short silver hair and dark blue eyes smiled at him. "Hey, a friend next door said you went to Egypt... the same day that I left. I called to see if anything had happened at the apartment and he said that you left for here. So, how are you doing?"

Yami didn't know what to make of this encounter, but he was glad to see a familiar face. "I'm okay, just a lil restless."

Hazuki walked beside him towards the elevator and asked, "Still having those nightmares?" Yami nodded, his eyes distant in thought. All he could seem to do this particular morning was think about the mysterious lover he had in the past. He took in a deep breath and smiled at her. "What brought you here?"

"Well, I wanted to the Pyrminds and the Sphinx. It's been a dream of mines since I was a lil girl." she stated, looking at him. Yami pressed the down button and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess I could tag along with you and show you the sights. I've been here so many times, it's unbelieveable." he joked. Hazuki hooked her arms around his and smiled. "That would be great! Thanks!"

Conversations filled the room like a normal day at the bar. No couples in sight, just older men having a few too many drinks and a few too many laughs. The conversations stopped when Saturn walked inside. She pulled off her dark blue shades and walked towards the bar. The men who watched her were amazed by her figure. Petite, long black hair tied in a bun, black tube top and faded blue jeans. She was everything a good boy wanted for a bad girl. She sat at the bar and looked at the bartender. "Let me have a glass of water." she called. The bartender nodded and went to the back. She looked around the room, looking at the older men who were looking at her. She turned back around and put on her shades. "A bunch of old preverts," she thought, the bartender placing the cool glass in her hand. She pulled her shades down a lil and winked at the guy. She then sipped her water and asked, "Do you know where the local musem is?" The bartender smiled at her and replied, "In Cairo, my lady. There's a new exhibit on Anibus." she heard. She pulled off her sunglasses at this point. "Really?" she thought. She then turned around and got off the stole. "See you boys around." she called, waving. She walked out of the door and headed down the lil street. She knew she had to get to Cairo... but in order to do that, she would have to cross the desert.

Yami watched as Hazuki stood beside the great Sphinx. "It's huge!" she called, looking up. Yami smiled, but felt like there was a great importance of the monument. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "What is wrong with me today?" he thought, placing his hand on his head.

Saturn paused in the middle of the market, a headache coming on. What was happening to her now? She leaned against a stone wall as her eyes became blurry. What was going on? She then stumbled backwards and felt someone catch her. She looked up at the figure with cold blue eyes. She then closed her eyes to the sky and whispered, "Help me..."

Yami felt a sharp pain in his chest and collasped to his knees. Hazuki ran over to him and knelt close to him. "Are you okay, Yami? Is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes. He looked up at her and replied, "I'll be okay... I just think it's the heat getting to me..." She helped him up and walked him back to the tour guide's truck. There was something misplaced in the atmosphere and Yami was going to find out what.

Saturn opened her eyes and looked around the unknown room. She hadn't been to a place like this before in her life. She then sat up as the door opened. She looked at the young woman in the maiden outfit. She carried a tray, a bowl on the tray. "Mr. Kaiba wants you eat when you feel better. I'll sit this here." She stated, placing it on the nightstand.

Saturn watched as the maid headed back out of the room. She then looked around as the door closed in the distance. She wondered where she was and who was this Kaiba character. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She walked over the window and gasped. There was nothing but miles of land in the distance. She then turned around as she heard the door open.

"So, you're feeling okay?"

She looked at the young man with the short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked at her with a blank expression and replied, "You collapsed in the city, when I was passing by. I just happened to catch you." He stated. Saturn smiled at him and replied, "Thank you very much for helping me." Kaiba stood beside her and replied, "I didn't want to take you to the hospital because I don't like the hospitals here." Saturn rubbed her eyes and went over to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "Still got the headache?" She looked at him with her dark eyes and whispered, "Just a lil bit. I honestly don't know how it started. I just think I need to go to my hotel room and rest up. I thank you again for taking me in." She stood up and walked towards the door. For some reason, the man before her seemed very fimilar. She couldn't place he finger on it at all. The door opened again, revealing the young boy with long black hair and purple eyes. "Seto, you promised you would take me to the market!" he stated, a frowm upon his face. Saturn looked up, her eyes wide.

Memories raced through her head as she placed her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes tight, the two noticing. "Are you-"

Saturn got up and headed out of the room. She had to leave... She could feel her power growing and she wasn't sure if she could hold it. She turned the corner, dodging the maid from earlier. She then spotted the front door. She opened it and stood there in silence.

"No... it can't be..."

The man with long black hair smirked at her. "My precious daughter, Saturn. Welcome home..."

Saturn frowned, but suddenly placed her hand on her head. "The headaches.." he thought. He waved his hand and Saturn collasped in his arms. He picked her up and Kaiba ran down the stairs. "Lord Anibus..."

"She'll be staying here, Seto. I believe her memories are coming back... I honestly don't need that right now. I removed some pieces so she will not recongize you immediatly. Yami is present in the city, and Hazuki is taking care of it. If you can convince her that you two are together, I can take care of that wicked curse that diseased my daughter's heart a long time ago."


	8. Crossed Paths

Saturn opened her eyes and looked around the room. She sat up, noticing the day bed by the window and the coffee table before her. She then turned her head and looked at the young man with brown hair. She sat there, staring at him, trying her hardest to figure out who this man was.

"You feeling better, hon?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Hon?"

Seto sat on the coffee table and brushed her hair back. "You had a fever last night. You had me worried. I thought bringing you to Egypt would leave the sickness behind, but it looks like it caught up to you." he stated. Saturn was so confused now. Had she been dreaming it all? She looked down and took in a deep breath. "Listen, we'll head back tomorrow. I'll drop you off at my apartment so you can rest."

Saturn stood up, her mind in a boggle. "I have to leave... I have to get my stuff from the-"

"From the hotel? It's in the guest room. You just need to rest right now, hon." he stood up and kissed her forehead. She watched as he walked out of the room and then he paused. "I have a meeting to go to right now... everything is packed for us to leave in the morning. Just go upstairs and get in the bed. I'll have to maid bring something for you to eat."

Saturn had this odd feeling that she didn't belong here, but on the other hand, she felt like this was her home. She sat back down on the couch, her mind still dazed. "A fever... that was probably the cause of my black out... it's normal with me anyway..."

The cool air brushed against her face as she stood on the balcony. She was back home, in Tokyo. Her mind was a bit clearer, but she knew she would have to get use to having a boyfriend. She turned around, looking at Seto. "Well, you ready to go across town to meet my mother?" he asked. Saturn smiled at him, nodding. She walked towards him and took in a deep breath. "Do you think she'll like me?" he heard. Seto opened the door and replied, "I believe she will."

Yami placed his hands in his pockets as he headed onto the subway car. He was going to get some extra help in a particular class this evening, which would help him in the long run. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the seat. Spring was getting warm, but today felt like winter. It was just one of those lingering cold climates that had to come in before summer could hit. He looked out the window and sighed.

The doors closed as the train began to move. He closed his eyes, his mind still surrounded by the young woman in his dreams. He opened them, wanting to look at the passing scenery. There was nothing new about it, but he felt like he had to get his mind off of it. He then looked around at the people who were on the car, but paused when he saw a young woman with long black hair. She was looking at him, a friendly smile on her face. She then turned around and looked up at the guy standing beside her. Yami turned his head, his heart in his throat.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Saturn looked at Kaiba with a blank expression. "What do you mean you took your cell with you?" she asked. He looked at her and replied, "What if something happens-"

"See, that is what your problem is, Kaiba. You are always worried about your company, yet you only visit your mother every other month. I say to hell with your company! You're better off without it." She turned around, crossing her arms.

Yami could not stop looking at the young woman who was just a few feet from him. He honestly felt like he knew her... He then saw that she was looking at him. He blushed, deciding to look another way.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you  
_

"I'm sorry that I brought it, but you have to understand that the only person who knows how to run the company well is me. Those assholes don't know how to place more toliet paper on the toliet dispencer in the bathroom! Please, forgive me." she heard. She turned around, placed her hand out and gave him a stern look. Kaiba looked at her. "No way! I can't give you-"

"If you don't, I'll walk off this car at the next stop." she snapped. Kaiba took in a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone. Saturn took it, placed it in her purse and replied, "And the peeper along with the two way." Kaiba grumbled and placed them in her hand. "They ring, don't bother." she told him. She turned around, her mind in the clouds at this point.

The train came to a stop and Yami stood up. Placing his hands back in his pockets, he headed down the walkway to the other opening door.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by._

He looked at the young woman with long black hair that stood beside Kaiba. He began to wonder if she was with him. For some odd reason, it felt like time had stopped, just like in his dream with the young woman. He gave her a goodbye smile and headed off the train.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Saturn watched as the door closed behind the mysterious young man who she had held eye contact with. She sighed, turning her head to the window. "Is everything okay?" Kaiba asked. She nodded, not really looking at him. She felt like she had seen him before, but she erased from her mind as the train stated to move again. She then looked back at the seat the young man sat in and noticed something. She walked over to it, picked it up and sat right in his seat. She could see that it was a journal or a sketch book of some kind. She then noticed the Kaiba was turning around to come over to her. She placed the midnight blue hardcover in her purse and smiled up at him.

"You sure you are up to meet my mother? She's pretty strict about women I date."

Saturn looked at him, her eyes not showing fear. "Alright, just to let you know, she will inspect you."

Yami stood outside the room, his mind still on the young woman from earlier. He couldn't believe that he left his sketch book on the train, but he began to wonder if she had picked it up. He looked up at the sky, a smile on his face.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you_

Later that night, Saturn and Kaiba were on their way home. She looked out the window of the train car, her mind bent on reading the journal/sketch book the young man had left behind. She then turned her attention to the man sitting next to her. She didn't understand why she felt like they didn't belong together... so she pushed it out of her mind. Her eyes watched as the lights passed by, her mind to unclear to how she even met Kaiba. She then looked down, as if she was bored and replied, "I'm just going to walk home when we get off the train." she told him. Kaiba looked at her with a confused gaze. "I thought you were coming over?" he asked. Saturn looked at him with a faint smile. "It's been a long day, Seto... you know how I am if I don't get sleep." she told him. Kaiba nodded and stood up as the train stopped. "Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?" he asked. She nodded, heading to the door. She waved goodbye without even looking back. She just knew she had to get home. She just didn't feel good at the moment.

* * *

Yami got out of the taxi and sighed. He couldn't believe he left his book. He shook his head as he headed down the lone road towards the apartment. He knew he would find it sooner or later. He then looked up at the sky, his mind still on the young woman from before. What was he to make of the mysterious Angel that literally stood by the Devil's son? He sighed again, watching his breath form in the cold air. He then turned the corner, his head down. He suddenly looked up when he heard someone sniffling.

Saturn clutched her shirt closed, her body shivering in the cold darkness. She couldn't believe it... of all nights... nothing like that had ever happened before. She could taste her own blood in her mouth, as well as the taste of dirt. She brought her knees closer to her, her mind still dazed as the darkness engulfed her.

Yami could make out the figure perfectly... a woman just sitting by the brick wall. He wondered if she was waiting for someone or if she was homeless. He took in a deep breath and continued to walk on.

Saturn lifted her head up as she picked up the sound of footsteps. She turned her head in the direction and stared.

Yami couldn't believe it... it was ...

He raced over to her and noticed the truth beyond the shadows. His heart sunk as he looked into her eyes: Fear, shame and lonliness. He reached for her cheek and she skooted back, fear stuck into her eyes. He took off his coat and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss... please, let me help you..." Tears formed in place of the fear as she looked down. He wrapped his coat around her torso and picked her up. The hospital was just down the block... he wondered if he could make it there without freezing to death. He held her close and watched as she clutched his shirt. He took in deep breath and took off, holding her close so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

Yami sat in the waiting room, his hands folded in the front of him. He began to wondered just what had happened to her. His mind went through all the bad basics... he then heard his name being called and he looked up. "Dr. Matsuki," he stood up and she looked at him. "She's in stable condition, but we're still running some test... We honestly don't know what had happened, but the fact that she's become mute makes matters worst."

Yami looked at her. "Mute? Are you serious?"

She nodded and replied, "My team and I were wondering if you could talk with her... maybe she'll talk with you since you brought her here. She's just down the hall if you want to see her." Yami looked down at the floor for a moment. He nodded and followed her down the hall. How could he change her? He just brought her to the hospital and that was it. He looked up as his doctor knocked on the door. She cracked the door opened and told the young woman that they were coming in.

They walked in, and Yami looked at the young woman. She was sitting up right in the bed, both her hands bandaged up to her wrists. She had a bruise on her left cheek and her knees were brought to her chest. Dr. Matsuki was the first to speak. "Miss... the young man who brought you to the hospital is here to see you. If you're not comfortable with him in the room, just let me know." Yami looked at Saturn as she gazed back at him. Suddenly, to both their surprise, she reached for him. Yami looked at his doctor and she motioned her head for him to go.

Yami walked over to the bedside and Saturn wrapped both arms around him, tears falling down her cheeks. Yami stood there, looking down at the young woman's black hair below him. He then looked back and noticed that his doctor was gone. He took in a deep breath and brushed back her hair. He couldn't really comfort her because he did not know her... yet... his heart wish he could do so.

"Do you remember anything... what happened to you?"

She looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She sat back, trying to control her tears. He pulled up the chair and sat down in front of her. "If you don't want to talk, I understand." he added. She looked at him and whispered, "I was on my way home from the subway... I was out with a friend and just felt too tired to even anywhere but home." Yami knew that this 'friend' was Kaiba. "Nothing normally happens on RiverView Street because of the apartment building's location... just down the block from the police station. I turned the corner, trying to find my keys... when..." she paused, fear coming back to her eyes. "It's alright... no one is going to hurt you..." he whispered. She looked back at him and then looked down. "There was three of them..." she added, placing her hands over her eyes. "Two of them grabbed me and told me that it was best if I just give them my purse. I managed to fight one off and took off running. The third one came out of nowhere and hit me. He told me if I were to try anything else he would kill me. Before I knew it, I was trying to fight him off... but... I couldn't do it... when he was done... he tossed me aside and told me not to tell anyone about it..."

Yami held her close as she broke down again. He couldn't understand why anyone would do something so cruel to any girl... he heard the door open and he looked at his doctor. "Well...?" He looked down at her and whispered, "I'm going to talk with the doctor... I'll be right back." Saturn nodded, her eyes filled with tears still. Yami walked out the door and closed it. He looked up at his doctor and told her what had happened.

"Just what I thought. It happens every now and then, but this month has been constant."

Yami looked through the window at the young woman. "Did you manage to get a name out of her?" she asked. He shook his head no. "I rather not right now... she's not mentally stable. I'll wait until the morning." he told her. She nodded and walked back into the room. Yami followed and noticed that the young woman was looking at him. "Well, Miss... we're going to keep you overnight. Once everything is clear in the morning, we'll let you go." she stated. Saturn nodded and then looked at Yami. "Are you staying?" she asked.

Yami looked at her with soft eyes. Even though it wasn't his place, he felt like he had to protect her right now. "Yeah... I'll stay... to keep an eye on you." he replied. Saturn gave a small smile and Dr. Matsuki walked out of the room. He then noticed that her bag and torn clothes were sitting in a bag. "Your book is still in my purse... if you want it." she whispered. Yami looked at her, his eyes soft yet confused. "I didn't read it... I was going to... but..." her eyes wondered to the outside world beyond the window. "It's alright... you keep it... it's just a sketch book." he told her. Saturn looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean... is that okay?" she asked in a small voice. "Here..." He went over and took it out. He pulled out the book and sat beside her. He opened the book and showed her the sketches. "They're beautiful..." she whispered. All the drawings were that of Egypt. "Have you been to Egypt?" she asked. Yami nodded, replying, "Too many times if you ask me." Yami handed her the book and she looked through it. Her mind began to play the sketches into reality as she flipped through them. "They're so realistic. And you drew all of these yourself?" she asked, looking at him. Yami nodded, sitting back in his seat. He watched as she yawned and replied, "Maybe you should wait until the morning sun to see the rest. You need your sleep no matter what." he told her. She closed the book and smiled at him. "You're not going to leave are you?" she asked softly. Yami showed her a pleasant smile. "No... I'm not leaving."

* * *

That following morning, Saturn awoke to find Yami fast asleep in the chair beside her. "The nurse must have given him a blanket.." she concluded. She reached over to the small nightstand and picked up the book. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but the fact that she was intrigued by the sketches made her feel like she had seen them before. She opened to the previous page she was on and realized that it was an entry of some sort. She began to read over it, the doctor walking in. She looked up and replied, "Eveything is in the clear. You can go home today... that's if you want to." she stated. Saturn nodded and looked over at Yami. "He stayed up most of the night, watching you sleep. The nurse said he finally went to bed himself about 4 this morning." Saturn smiled at Yami and wished that she had known him in another life... or even in this life. The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Saturn to finish reading.

_Her eyes is the only thing that is vivd. It happens every night when I close my eyes. She's there in front of me... dressed in the beautiful white gown, her hair framing her face perfectly... her eyes filled with love and longing... as if we're lovers. Then, the sky becomes black, and I find myself holding her dying body in my arms. There's tears in her eyes and she simply tells me to move on...but how can I when her eyes haunt my dreams?_

Saturn wondered what he was talking about. She then realized that there was another page. She lifted the page and stopped when Yami yawned. She looked at him and smiled. "Morning..." she whispered. Yami returned the smile and replied, "You sleep well?" She looked down and replied, "Not really... still shooken up about last night..." Yami stretched his arms and sat on the edge of his seat. "Well, what did my doctor say?"

"She said I can go home if I wanted to, but I don't think I'm ready to leave out of the hospital... I mean..." she paused as the door flew open.

Kaiba stood there, glaring at Yami with his cold eyes. He then turned to Saturn. "Hotaru... are you okay?"He walked over to her and placed his hands over her left hand. She looked down and replied, "I'll be fine. This young man helped me and made sure that I was doing okay." she told him in a small voice. Kaiba looked around the room. "I brought you some clothes for you. I'll go get them so I can take you home."

"NO! I-I- don't want to go home..." she snapped. Kaiba nodded and looked at Yami. "Well, Miss... I'll head out so you have some privacy." he told her. He got up, grabing his coat. Once in the hall, Kaiba closed the door and snapped, "You have some nerve-"

"You weren't even in sight, Kaiba... the least I could have done was bring her here instead of leaving out there in the cold weather. She would have died last night."

Kaiba glared at him and the nurse passed them both with Saturn's clothes in hand. "Next time you pull something like this, call me... she's with me... not you." he stated harshly. Yami turned around and walked away. He began to wonder what Kaiba met by that. He shrugged it off and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!"

He turned around and saw Saturn walking towards him slowly. When she finally reached him, she gave him a smile. "Thank you for helping me last night." she whispered. He looked at her bandage hands and noticed that she was holding onto the book. He returned the smile, replying, "Any time."


	9. Memories prt 3

It had been a month and a half after Saturn had left the hospital. In spite of the investigation, the guys from before were never found. She turned off the lights in the bathroom and looked up. She noticed that Kaiba was fast asleep. She concluded that he had fallen to sleep, waiting to talk with her when she was in the bathroom, changing. She placed her folded clothes on his dresser and headed over to the left side of the bed. She sat there, her eyes gazing at the book that sat on the small nightstand before her. She really never got to look at the last page because of everything that was going on. She laid down and pulled the covers over her shoulders and sighed. She began to think about the young man who helped her. she smiled a bit, her mind drifting beyond the skyline's night. She yawned and listened to Kaiba's soft breathing. A part of her believed that she wasn't suppose to be with her, but the part that was believing that they belonged to him was still confused. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes began to drift close as DreamLand took over her. She gave one final yawn and closed her eyes all the way...

_

* * *

Saturn turned the corner, and walked out onto the balcony. She leaned on the banster and closed her eyes as the breeze washed over her. She took in a deep breath and sighed. There was nothing like what was going on with her since she was brought here. She just loved being at the Palace. Since her time there, the Pharaoh was very kind to her. Her mind drifted back to the brief kiss they shared and she blushed. "What is wrong with you? It was just a kiss." she told herself._

"_My Lady..."_

_She turned around and looked at the young Pharaoh who's eyes were covered up by the shadows. She smiled at him and replied, "Were you looking for me, Pharaoh?" He walked over to her and stood next to her. "The day is beautiful..." he stated. She looked at the city below and replied, "Yes... it is a beautiful day." She then noticed that he was looking at her. "Something the matter?" she asked. He smiled at her and placed out his hand. "Go for a walk with me through the market." he said. Saturn blushed at him and replied, "Sure..." _

_She walked beside him in silence as she heard the people murmur. She then looked around and held her breath. "Do you always get this much attention?" she asked. He looked at her and replied, "Since I was child... You kind of get use to it after awhile." She looked at him and then looked around. "Since they're making such a fuss..." He grabbed her hand and held it in his. She looked at him, blush flared in her cheeks. "Just to give them something to talk about." he whispered, winking. Saturn held his hand too, looking around at the different things the market had to offer. _

_As the people made such a fuss over the two, Saturn noticed a table that had jewelry on it. She walked over to it, letting the Pharaoh follow her. She looked down at the many items and wondered just how real they were. Her father had seen so much real stuff and had showed her the same things that it made her eyes keen to see the real thing. Her eyes wondered about the table until she noticed the very beautiful snowflake necklace. She picked up the necklace and looked at it. She turned around and showed it to him. "Do you want it?" he asked, looking at her. Saturn looked down and replied, "Could I? I mean, it's all I'll ever ask from you…" He looked at her with a small smile and looked at the clerk. "Ah, Pharaoh… it's nice to see you again. Shopping with the beautiful goddess here? Take it as a gift… you have been kind to your people as it is." He stated. She smiled at him and looked back at the Pharaoh. "Could you put it on for me?" she asked. He nodded, taking the necklace out of her hands. She turned around, lifting her hair. He placed the necklace around her neck and locked it. She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you…" she whispered, looking down. He took her hand and replied, "Let's head home. We'll miss dinner."_

* * *

Saturn opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't believe it… she sat up and got out of the bed, walking over to her bag in the corner of the room. She opened it and looked through it. She then found the black velvet box at the bottom of her bag. She opened the box and looked at the necklace her father had handed to her the last time she was with him.

"It's been yours since you were little. I just found it in one of the boxes upstairs." She remembered him saying. Her eyes watered as she looked at it. The man in her dreams was the person who had originally given it to her. She took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. Suddenly, a rush of memories passed through her. Her eyes clouded with tears, she turned around and looked at the man who was sleep in the bed. She stood up and realized, for once in her long life, she did not belong there.

She pulled on her jacket, listening to the rainfall just outside the window. She then looked back at the empty frontroom and tried to understand why she felt this way. She turned around and opened the door when suddenly she was grabbed by her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at Kaiba's angry eyes. "I just wanted to get a snack... I want some cheesecake." she stated, looking at him, fear slightly visible in her eyes. He looked at her and then noticed the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice rising a bit. Saturn could feel her heart beating against her ribcage. "Please, let me go, Kaiba. Your hurting me..." she whispered, looking at him. Kaiba pulled her back inside and slammed the door. "You are going to answer me! Where the hell did you get that damn necklace!" he snapped, looking at her on the floor. She looked into his eyes. "It's always been mine. My father gave it to me." she whispered, telling the truth. "You lie!" he snapped, pinning her to the floor. He tore the necklace clear from her neck and tossed it towards the door. "You belong to me and only me!" he snapped.

Saturn's eyes closed as the memory played in her mind from the past. She tried her best trying to get him off of her. "Let me go! I don't belong to you... I never did!" she snapped, her power surfacing. Saturn opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba. He seemed to be frozen or something, but she took this as her chance to leave. She picked up the necklace and headed out the door. She ran down the emergency stairs, her heart beating in her ears as she tried to catch her breath. She looked behind her, making sure that he was not following. She then jumped down a few and ran through the back door. She turned the corner, her mind set on finding out where _he _lived. The rain hit her face softly as she ran for her new life. She turned another corner, the rain soaking in her clothes. She then spotted the apartment building just down from the hospital. She somehow could feel his presence and started towards it. She then ran into the lobby and looked at the clerk. She began to give him a description of the young man who had saved her that one particular night. He wrote down the number of the room and she took off. She ran upstairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She entered the fifth floor and ran down the hallway, looking at all the numbers. Finally, she had found him. She knocked on the door and waited in silence...


	10. In Your Arms

Yami opened the door to his bedroom and looked at the door. Did he just hear someone knock? He could have been dreaming the entire thing. He shook his head and headed back to his bed, leaving his room door opened. He needed some sleep, he began to think. He then heard another knock on the door. He turned around and wondered if it was Hazuki. But, she wasn't like that... not to just come over unannounced. He walked over to the door, debating if he should open it.

Saturn looked down, thinking that she got the wrong door. Her heart began to sink as she thought about that Kaiba would do to her if she were to go back. She turned around slowly, trying to figure out how to tell him that she needed to be lone... but how could she explain her actions? She sighed, starting to walk down the hall. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She turned around and looked at the royal purple eyes that gazed back at her.

Yami was shocked to see the young woman that Kaiba was with at his door. He was just about to ask if she was okay when he suddenly noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Please… can I come in?" she asked, whispering. Yami nodded, moving out of the way. He watched as she walked in, towards the couch. She sat down and he closed the door. He sat next to her and asked, "What happened?"

Saturn looked over at him and then back down at the carpet. "I… umm…" she began to wonder what she was going to tell him… how she was going to explain the situation. Suddenly, Yami spoke up. "How about this: let's get you into some dry clothes… so you don't catch a cold." Saturn nodded and followed behind him.

Yami grabbed a towel from out of the hall closet and then handed it to her. "Well," he began as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll find you a shirt and some shorts to sleep in… they maybe a lil big on you, though." He stated. Saturn softly smiled at him and went into the bathroom. "There are some wash clothes in that small brown basket!" he called through the door.

Yami headed back to his room and turned on the light. The young woman was just so soaked that he couldn't just have her freeze to death. He opened his closet door and looked around. He grabbed white business shirt and then a pair of jogging shorts 9all clean with bleach and tide!) He then walked back, towards the door. "Listen, I hope that you don't mind fitting into my clothes… I'm the only one who lives here, so…" he paused when he saw she was outside the door, the towel draped around her and hear wet hair sticking to her face. He stood there in silence, his eyes just locked onto her. "Sorry…" he whispered, looking away. Yami handed her the clothes and turned around. "I'll fix you some soup." He stated, heading towards the kitchen without looking at her.

Saturn closed the door behind her and looked at the clothes he had given her. She began to think about her memories and the times she had seen him. Her mind just wondered as she put on the clothes when suddenly it dawned on her. She looked in the mirror and whispered, "Anibus…"

Yami heard the door open and turned his head slightly. He watched as she rolled up the sleeves and sit on the barstool. " I hope that you like beef stew…" she heard. She gave him a warm smile and whispered, "So, how is life treating you?"

"It's been fair… I mean, my friends worry about me, but that is to be expected." He turned around and handed her the bowl. He then grabbed a spoon from the dish rack and placed it in the bowl. He then sat beside her and asked, " You feeling any better?" she looked down at the bowl and whispered, "somewhat." Her mind drifted in and out as she sat there trying to figure out the ending to the last memory she had. She then heard Yami sigh. "Is something the matter?" she asked. Yami showed her a smile. "No… I'm trying to place a name on you…" he replied.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but stopped. She placed her hand on her head and whispered, "Can I lay down on the couch for a moment… it seems I have a headache." Yami nodded and picked her up. He placed her on the couch and went to the hall to get a blanket. When he came back, she was fast asleep. He slightly smiled and placed the blanket over her. He sat on the coffee table, looking at the young woman before him. "Strange… when she came out of the bathroom… she looked like…" he paused when he noticed that something had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and noticed that he had seen the necklace somewhere before…

* * *

"_My love…"_

_He brushed her hair back as she looked up at him. "Yes, Yami?" she whispered in a sweet tone. He smiled and replied, "I'm glad that I met you… if I hadn't stopped my guard that day…"_

_She placed her finger on his lips, in which he kissed. "My dear Pharaoh… I know… but this alone can cause a war between the Heavens and Earth."_

_He smiled again at her and traced her jaw line with his finger. He then looked down at the necklace he got her. "This necklace…"_

"_Is something that will tie us together forever…"_

_He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. "Tell me again… why do you love me…"_

_She looked up at the ceiling, her hands in his hair. "I love you because… you are different from the men I have encountered and you are good to your people…"_

_He looked up at her with a wicked smirk. "And you love the way I make love to you."_

_She blushed as she looked at him. "Yami! I do declare!" she stated. Yami leaned forward and whisperedin her ear, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be underneath me… naked…"_

_She turned her head and whispered, "then maybe I should leave." Yami kissed her neck again and then bit the top of her ear. "Stay tonight… don't leave," he whispered. She turned to look at him, his royal eyes showing just how much he cared for her. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Alright… if you promise to sleep tonight…"_

* * *

Yami sat there in silence, looking at the young woman who laid on his couch sleep. How could he have been so damn blind? Why didn't he see it before? He stood up, heading towards the kitchen, the necklace in hand. The entire time he was looking for her, she was right underneath his nose. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Is something wrong?"

Yami looked at her as she slowly stood up. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his forhead. "You're not sick, are you?" she asked. For some odd reason, Yami wrapped both arms around her waist looked into her eyes.

Saturn stood there in silence, looking back at him. She didn't know what to make of her next move or what to say... but a part of her felt like she was going to regret it later...

Yami couldn't help himself as he placed her on the couch. He began to wonder why the hell he had began searching in the first place when she was only going to come to him. He kissed her neck, trying to unbutton the stubbon shirt. Saturn looked down at him and smirked. "You could never wait..." she whispered. He looked up at her and smirked back at her. "Only with you I could never wait.."

He kissed her softly, yet with some force, his undying love for her surfacing. He picked her up and pulled off the shirt, his heart burning in his chest. "Yami..." Saturn whispered, her eyes half closed. "Yes... love?" he asked, standing up. She looked into his eyes, trying to find the exact words to say to him. Yami smiled and whispered, "You don't have to say anything."

Yami slammed the door behind him and walked over to the unmade bed. "Sorry my room is a mess." he told her, lying her down. Saturn smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Who said anything about the room? Yami... you haven't changed a bit." He smiled at her and kissed her again. His life was about to change... but there was something different...

Saturn tugged on his black boxes as Yami tossed the shorts he had given her over his head. He looked into her eyes, trying to find the answer. She kissed his cheek and ran her hands down his chest. "So, just what have you been doing in our time apart?" she whispered. Yami kissed her forehead and then her cheek. "Looking for you." he whispered. He then paused when he noticed the necklace on the nightstand. He reached for it and Saturn looked at him. She smiled, sitting up. She held up her hair in a soft bun and he placed around her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck, holding her tight. She turned around, her eyes glowing slightly in the dark. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. "Love me..." she whispered. Yami smirked and laid her back against the pillow.

He had to have her. Her soft moans echoed in his ears as he pushed further. She wrapped both arms around him and whispered in his ear. She couldn't help herself... she knew that it would be the end of the world for her and him, but having him again was worth the while. She could feel him in her as she came closer to heaven. "Almost there..." he growled in her ear. He pinned her down, kissing her forcefully. How he loved her so, and yet somehow knew that he would die for just doing this. There was nothing like this... this heaven he was experiencing was just...

* * *

Anibus looked out the window as Kaiba stood in front of the desk. "How did you lose my daughter?" he asked, calmly. "Last night... she said she was leaving, but she had that damn necklace in her hand."

Anibus turned around. "The one that the Pharaoh gave her? The night he..." he punched the desk and stood up. "You better go find her, Seto, or you just may die by my hand again."

Kaiba looked at him and nodded. He left out the door and headed to the elevator. He had to find her, before he lost his life in the process.

_I may just rewrite this chapter... kinda wanted their moment to be more... well, I think you get the pic. Anyone out there wants to give me some tips are welcome to do so. _


	11. All Over Again

The sun crept in through the blinds that following morning, causing Yami to stir in his sleep. Turning over onto his left side, he opened his eyes and looked at the young woman who was looking at him. He smiled at her as she laid there in silence. He brushed her bangs back as she closed her eyes. "Go on back to sleep. I know that you're tired." he whispered. Saturn smiled at him and whispered, "I'll be okay." She placed her hands underneath the pillow and sighed. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, looking at him with loving eyes. He smiled at her in return and replied, "Whatever you want to do. It's spring… perfect time to see the cherry blossoms bloom." Saturn smiled at him and nodded. "That sounds like a plan… but we have a problem." she stated. Yami moved closer to her and asked, "What is our problem?" Saturn kissed his cheek and replied, "We have to get out of bed." Yami groaned and laid on his back. "That sucks," he stated, looking at her. Saturn sat up and looked at the clock. "It's seven in the morning… do we have to get up now?" she asked. Yami pulled her back down and held her close. "We can stay in bed for another hour or two if you like." Saturn turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess we could." she whispered. She laid there on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. Silence consumed them for a moment as they both enjoyed each others company. She then turned to the outside world and whispered, "Do you remember everything?"

Yami laid in silence, trying to find the right words to tell her the truth. "There's this locked door that I can not go through… I've tried everything, but.."

"You just can't seem to get it opened?" she asked. Yami looked down at her and asked, "Is it the same way with you?" She nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah… there's this one door that just won't open." She turned over on her side, snuggling up to his chest. She let out a soft sigh and replied, "Maybe we could see just for a few minutes."

The sun rose in the noon sky as Saturn opened the balcony door. Letting the warm breeze in, she returned to the kitchen's stove, making sure that the food wouldn't burn. She opened the cabinet and reached for the seasoning. She then felt his arm wrap around her waist. She smiled, looking at him. "So, you're up now, eh?" she asked, as he kissed her neck. "Mmm…hmmm" he replied, his eyes closed. She shook her head and then turned off the stove. "Well, the food is ready when you want to eat." She stated, walking out of his arms. He then grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "Not eating?" he asked. She smiled at him and walked over to him. "Well, I wanted to get dressed." She kissed his cheek and replied, "Is that a problem?" He shook his head no and asked, "Dress afterwards?" she smiled at him and nodded.

They sat by the balcony window, Saturn sitting before him and eating the steak. She then looked at him, wondering what he thought about how the food taste. She waited in silence and Yami noticed that her eyes were on him. He looked up and asked, "Something wrong?" Saturn placed her fork down and replied, "You want to go to the beach later?" He looked at her for a moment. "But it's…"

"It's going to get warmer around 1pm. We might as well take a walk. Then, we can go and you can meet Setsuna and them."

Yami looked at her. The name sounded familiar, but he could not recognize it at all. Yami smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "Just which beach?"

Saturn didn't care which beach they went to, as long as she had some alone time with him. It had been centuries since she saw him last, but even that was a dusty memory. She grabbed his head and stood up. "Come on! Let's not waist the day." she chirped, pulling him along. Yami smiled again and headed off behind her.

Setsuna opened the book as she sat by the bar. "So, what did you hear from Saturn?" Haruka asked, walking in. Michiru smiled as she placed the pasta in the strainer. "She's bringing home a man." The other two looked at her in disbelief. "The Pharaoh himself." she replied to their silence. They both sat there in silence as they listened to these forgotten words. "She found him?" Setsuna asked. Michiru nodded, but then her face became sad. "But...she... they really haven't regained all their memories of each other. From what Saturn has said, there is only one thing she can not remember." Haruka had a feeling this was bad. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded and Michiru headed for the door. "That must be them right now." she chirped, smiling.

Michiru opened the door, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "I'm so glad to see that you guys are-" She paused as she stared at the figure in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream but it never got to escape her throat.

Haruka heard a loud thump in the front area of the house. She then looked at Setsuna who was also trying to figure out the source of the noise. They both rushed to the front room and stared at Michiru's dead body. "Michiru!" Sestsuna yelled, running over to her. She then knelt down while Haruka looked around. "Setsuna... get out of here!" she snapped, but it was too late. Setsuna looked up at the dark figured snapped Haruka's neck. She backed up against the wall as he walked over to her. "Well, Setsuna... how long has it been? Five thousand years is much too long for a reunion." he joked. She sat there, fear in her eyes. "She's found him, Anibus... there is nothing you can do." she stated, coldly. Anibus chuckled and knelt down. "Nothing I can do? Well, Setsuna, that is where you are wrong. You see, history is repeating itself," Suddenly, Setsuna felt pain in her chest and looked down at the blood that escaped her. "Too bad you won't be able to see it... again." Setsuna gazed at him as he pulled out the dagger. He stood up as she feel to the floor. He then turned around, looking at Seto. " Clean the mess up here... I have to speak with my daughter."

Saturn got out of the car and looked at Yami. He was staring at the large home she had grew up in. He then looked at her and asked, "They live here?" She smiled at him and replied, "It belonged to my father. He lives in Egypt now, doing research." She took his arm and walked over to the door. She knocked on the door and wondered if they heard her. She turned the doorknob, and noticed that it was open. She walked in, Yami close behind her. She looked around, calling throughout the house. "Where is everyone?" she thought, out loud. Yami turned around and replied, "I'll check in the kitchen... sound like someone is cooking." He headed to the kitchen while Saturn entered the front room.

"My dear daughter, Saturn."

She turned around and looked at the dark figure before him. She stood there in silence as he stood up. "Well, what am I suppose to do with you? First, you regain your memories and then you find him... then you actually..." He paused, glaring at her. "He stole you from me and I won't have that happen again."

Saturn found her voice and snapped, "No! I ran away because you promised me to that... bastard named Seto. I hate him! Do you know what he almost did to me!"

Anibus slapped her and she fell to the floor. She then looked up at him and heard, "I won't allow it... he took you from me, and with that I hate him."

"He did not take me from you! I left because you did not approve of me loving in a free will state! You were forcing me into loving someone I could not love!"

The door opened and they looked at Yami. "Anibus…." Yami snapped, slightly glaring at him at him. Saturn saw the glare her father had. A dark crimson glow surround his hand as he turned around. "Yami..." she thought. She got up and took off towards him. He released the energy blast, Saturn stepping in front.

Yami stood there in silence as blood surfaced in front of him. Saturn collapsed to her knees and Yami caught her. His nightmare… the one with her in it… had come true…


	12. Horus

_Saturn looked down at the young man who was holding her dead body in his arms. "Is this a memory?" she thought, looking at them. She knelt down and noticed that it was Yami. "No..." she thought. The event before her... the one she was seeing was a memory of her past. She didn't know what to do. She stood up and looked down. "Why is this memory vivid now?" she thought. She then turned around and looked at the ruin Egyptian Palace. "What is going on?" She then heard footsteps and saw her father standing before them. "Anibus..." she thought. She then saw the true anger in his eyes. "You are responsible for my daughter's death...and for that you will pay..." he stated. Saturn then looked down at Yami who was glaring at him. "Do your worst, God of the Underworld, but my love for your daughter will live on." Yami snapped. The event then disappeared and Saturn found herself in a dark room. "What's going on..." she thought._

* * *

"Saturn..."

Saturn opened her eyes to see a man before her. She then looked around and saw that she was still 'in' the white room. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, getting up. The man looked at her and smiled. "My... you have grown so much." he stated. She looked at him and didn't even recongize the man before her. "Horus..." she whispered. He smiled at her again and helped her up. She looked around and then back at him. "Where am I?"

Horus looked around and asked, "You don't remember, do you? I figured that much, my brother has always wanted to keep you from me." he stated. Saturn raised an eyebrow. "Arlight, what the hell is going on?" she asked, sharply. Horus looked around and then at the young woman was walking 'in'. "Ah... Isis... I'm glad you came. I need you to find out where Saturn's body sleeps." The young woman nodded and headed back 'out'. Saturn was trylu confused now. She then looked around again as Horus spoke. "You're between life and death. Anibus has put you here so many times and has erased your mind some many times that it's become a habit of seeing you here. My brother is not your father to start."

Saturn looked at him with wide eyes. "I am... you see, when my body left the Earth for the Heavens, I placed him as your caretaker-I'll never do that again- and since then, he believes that you belong to him. I've tried so many times to stop what has happened between you and your lover, but every time, Setsuna has been unable to stop it... Anibus has done something that has effect your past... in which repeats itself everytime you are reborn." he explained. Saturn looked down as Isis showed up again. "Wonderful." he stated. He looked down at his daughter and replied, "It's time for you to go back... what you go back to... you may not like." He placed his index finger on her forehead and she looked at him. She then closed her eyes as she whispered the Egyptian words out loud...

* * *

Saturn sat up with a gasp as the table she laid on became unstable. She then looked around and noticed that she was at a room. She looked down at herself, noticing that she was fully dressed in her Egyptian attire. She got up and headed to the door, but fell to her knees. She took in ragged breaths, the air becoming thin around her. She looked up at the blurred door and reached for it. "Why do I feel...weak?" she thought. She took her time standing and then finally opened the door. She cracked it and realized that she was in a home. She opened the door all the way but heard voices.

"Mokuba, I'm going to check on Hotaru."

She closed the door and looked around the room. The window was her only way out, and she just hated that. She raced over to the window and headed over the sill. She then looked down and took in a deep breath. "Horus... if you can hear me... please help me to the ground safely." she whispered. She let go of her breath and jumped down. She landed on her feet perfectly and headed out the gate. She had to find Yami and the others. She had a bad feeling that something had happened to him. She turned the corner and looked at the apartment building. She stood there, trying to catch her breath. She then took off to the lobby and stopped to talk with the clerk.

"What do you mean he-"

"Well, something happened while he was out. A friend of his called and said to keep all his mail and stuff." he replied.

She nearly fell to her knees again as she heard the news. She headed back outside and down the other road. What was going on? Why was this happening? She ran up to the desk and asked for Yami. The nurse pointed to the last room on the floor. She raced down and paused at the opened door.

* * *

She stood there, her heart frozen in time...

The three people looked at her, silence the only thing visible. "Lady Saturn..." Saturn walked in, but paused before coming close to the bed. "What... how... who..." She was so confused, trying to find the right words. The young woman who was sitting by the bed was the woman from her afterlife expericence.

"Isis... what happened?" she asked, in a low voice.

Isis looked at the young Pharaoh who laid unconcious in the hospital bed. "Anibus, after you had entered the afterlife, attacked Yami. This is a first, considering her died from an illness after your true death. Right now... he's sleeping away." she whispered. She looked at the other two people. The man with short blue hair stated, "Lady Saturn, we are here to-" He paused as Saturn took Yami's hand. "Do you know where Anibus is?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice. "We haven't found out yet, but we-" She looked up and snapped, "Stop talking to me and look for him!" The two looked at Isis and she nodded. They headed out the door and Isis stood up. "Here, have a seat, My Lady." she stated. Saturn sat down, looking at him with tears in his eyes. She looked out the window and saw the moon rising. "My Lady..."

Saturn looked down and listened to the beeping of the machine. "Today... the day...when dreaming..." She closed her eyes and placed her head on the bed. Isis rubbed her back as she let out sobs. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"There is only so lil time. I don't know how long the Pharaoh will hold off between life and death. I also don't know how long your father will be able to keep him there." Isis stated. Saturn looked up at Yami and then at the rising moon. She then sat straight up and looked at Isis. "Where is Horus?" she asked. Isis, her eyes soft and sad, looked out the door and someone walked in. "Leki, please take Lady Saturn to Horus... you know where he is." The tall man named Leki nodded and Saturn followed him.

Saturn looked around the office that was located in the hospital. Leki opened the door and Horus looked up at her. "Saturn... this is a surprise... what is the-" he paused when he saw the anger in her eyes. "What did I to desever this!" she snapped, falling to her feet. Horus walked over to her and knelt down. "My precious daughter, you have done nothing wrong... it is Yami that Anibus is after. He believes that human and gods don't belong together, when if fact we can not live without the human existance." he explained. Saturn looked at him and whispered, "I'll need a weapon or two... or maybe..." she noticed in the right corner of the room and book in a case. She walked over to it and looked at it. "This spell book..." Horus took his place next to her. "It was your mother's. She told me that when the time was right to give it to you... I believe the time is right." She looked at him and then at the book. "But... I don't know-" He placed a finger on her lips and whispered, "Do you hear him, Saturn? The Pharaoh is calling for you... you must save him for I don't know how much longer I can keep him attacted to this world. I could lose my very existance for doing this for you. If Ra is to find out about this... who knows what might happen to you alone." He looked up at Leki and nodded. "He will take you home... Seto is no longer a problem... but this girl Hazuki may be. Be careful if you see her. She will do everything in her will to stop you from saving him." he stated. Saturn nodded and walked over to the door. She then turned around and whispered, "Thank you... father..."


	13. Death Upon the Soul

The night breeze was calm as Saturn stepped into the moonlight. She looked around, her mind still buzzing with Yami's unconcious body and the beeping of the monitor he was hooked up to. She started her way down the road, her mind set on dressing in something different, for she knew what she had to do. She turned the corner and paused when she saw police outside her apartment building. She took in a deep breath and headed inside. She looked around the lobby and noticed the clerk. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at him. The clerk shook his head and took her to the side. "Someone broke into your apartment as well as Mr. Yami's apartment. I called the cops because I didn't know if you were in there or what." he whispered. Saturn looked aorund at the cops and then back at him. "How bad is it?" she asked in a low voice. "They literally destoryed Mr. Yami's apartment... as for yours, they just turned over everything... I think they were looking for something in particular."

Saturn turned around and headed towards the elevator. "Miss! You can't go-" the officer paused as Saturn shot him a glare. She walked onto the elevator and looked at the police offier. She knew what was going on... she knew what was happening. She waited in silence for the door to open on her floor. She didn't know what to expect, but she had a clear feeling on who was behind this.

The door opened and she walked down the hall. She then paused at her door and saw everything on the floor. She walked in and looked around, everything just turned over. She honestly didn't understand what he was looking for, but obviously it wasn't there. She walked into her room and stood there. She then decided to check out Yami's apartment to see what the damage was. She slowly walked down the hall, her mind trying to picture how bad it was. She took in a deep breath and stood there. Everything was thrown everywhere. She then walked in, stepping over a nightstand and some other things. She picked up the shirt that he had let her sleep in and she held it to her chest. She continued to walk around and looking at the other things. She then closed her eyes and looked sensed Anibus' presence lingering in the air. "He was here alright, but also…" She turned around and ducked, a knife passing through the air. She looked up at the girl and glared. "You gave Anibus the Pharaoh!" Saturn yelled, trying to plan her next move. Hazuki looked at her with a dangerously wicked smile. "Yes, I did… he promised me once you are dead… he would give Yami to me." Saturn glared at her and kicked the knife out of her hand. She then slammed Hazuki to the floor and glared at her, her eyes showing apart of her that had been asleep for over five thousand years. "You will play for your insolence." She whispered, raising her hand. In one quick glow, Saturn's glaive appeared. "Go ahead… I have nothing to lose." Hazuki told her. Saturn smiled wickedly and replied, "You're right… you really have nothing to lose." With that Saturn slammed her weapon into the demonic girl before her. She watched as the girl disappeared and she stood up. She then walked over to the window and stared at her reflection. She was covered in a crimson spray, her eyes streaked with crimson herself. She smiled, the crimson pool covering what was left of the gray clouds. She turned her head as her clothes quickly changed. She headed to the window and stood on the sill. "Now, Anibus… you've caught my attention. Hope that I don't find you… because if I do… you will die by my hands…"

* * *

Isis sat there by the bed. Her eyes went to the window as the shift in the wind alerted her. She then walked over to it, a figure standing there. She opened it and stared. "My lady… what…" She paused, looking at the figure. She had changed completely and now, Saturn was back to her old, demonic self. "Guardian Saturn…" she whispered, still staring. Saturn walked passed her and went to the bedside. She looked down at Yami and replied, "Where is Leki?" Isis walked over to her and replied, "With your father… he's been there since you left." Saturn smiled and kissed Yami's forehead. She then turned around and headed to the window. "If I don't come back…"

"You must, for the Pharaoh's sake."

Saturn stood there, remembering what had happened so long ago. She jumped down and landed perfectly. She headed out of the gate, her mind set on finding Anibus.

* * *

Kaiba placed some papers in a file cabinet by the window and turned off his computer. He was done for the day and he was on his way home. He really didn't have a clear conscious right now, but the fact that he was no longer in ties with Anibus made him able to sleep just a bit more peacefully. He headed to the door, his mind set on drinking some coffee before going to bed. He then opened the door and looked at the young woman who was before him. He stepped back as she looked at him with her crimson eyes. "Seto Kaiba… what a surprise…" she stated, walking towards him. She then closed the door behind her and looked at him in the eyes. "Why, aren't you glad to see me… ALIVE!" she snapped. Kaiba hit his desk and looked at her. "Listen, I don't know what…" Saturn slammed him against the desk and looked at him. "Where is he?" she asked, her eyes glowing. Kaiba could feel her aura rising. Her power was just unbelievable… it was higher then Anibus'! She then formed her glaive, but then it changed to a katana. The blade gleamed in the light. He knew what was coming… he knew that he wouldn't make it out of this alive. "You have five seconds to explain before I cut off your head." She whispered, still looking at him. Kaiba looked at her and replied, "You wouldn't… too much is at stake for you to kill me." Saturn titled her head and replied, "Too much at stake?" She then lowered her head and whispered in his ear. "I've risked everything once before so it doesn't matter." She rammed(if that is the word for it) her katana into the desk and took out a kunai. She then slammed it into Kaiba's side and watched as he screamed. She twisted the kunai and watched Kaiba struggle against the pain. She smirked wickedly and said in a soft tone, "Talk…"

Kaiba looked at her and struggled for words. Staring at her, he replied, "Anibus... after your death, sent me to look for that damn necklace that you had. He then asked me to get rid of your body. I knew that there was something that you were hiding. I just didn't think that you would come back to life." Saturn leaned forward and twisted the kunai again. She watched as he groaned out of pain and she whispered, "Born from Death and Rebirth… Well, you should have suspected that." She then took out the kunai, grabbed her katana, and headed out the door. She then sheathed her weapon and opened the closed door. Kaiba stood up and held his side. He looked at her with a terrifying glare. "You're nothing but a woman with a grudge… do you really think you can save him?" Saturn turned around and ran towards him, unsheathed her katana and in one swoop, his head cleared off his shoulders. She stood up and looked down at his body, her eyes glowing red. "You better pray that you don't see me in Hell… if you do, I'll make Hell look like Heaven." She turned around, placed her katana carefully in her sheath and headed out the door. She closed the door behind her, silence upon her. She headed down the hall, her mind bent on getting even with Anibus.

* * *

Isis looked out the window at the rising sun. She couldn't believe that it had been two days. "Dear Ra... please see the pharaoh through this. Guide Saturn to Anibus and help the pharaoh find his way back to the world." she thought. She then took in a deep breath and sighed. She began to wonder where Saturn was and just how bad her power had grown. "I can sense her power growing... at this rate... she may become her worst enemy."

* * *

Saturn kicked open the door to the fairly large building. She could sense that Anibus was near. She looked at the guards who were coming after her. She pulled out her katana and took stance. Before she would strike, another force came from behind, destroying the guards. She turned around and looked at Leki who stood in the doorway. "Go after him... I'll take care of them." she heard. It had been the first time she had heard him speak. She nodded, too speechless to comply. She headed to the stairwell, her mind set now on killing Anibus... even if it meant giving up her life... 


	14. Itsuku

Anibus looked at the clock and smirked. He could sense that the young woman was on her way with rage in her heart and revenge on her mind. He stood up and looked at the hourglass with golden sand in it. Trace of black sand began to appear in it and he smirked. He then looked out the window. "Well, pharaoh... it comes to this: Is she really willing to risk her life for yours? Again?" he thought, placing his hands in his pockets. He headed out of his office and headed down the hall. Tension build into his chest as he thought of the last time the great battle like that had occured. "I nearly lost my soul because of that child." He was no doubt angry with her...

* * *

_"You die tonight, Pharaoh! I will take over Egypt and no one can stop me!" Anibus snapped. He threw a dark sphere at him and smirked as he claimed victory. Saturn ran in front of Yami and used her body as a shield to protect him. Anibus glared at her limp body as Yami took ahold of her. "You wrench! You would give your life to a damn mortal!" he cursed. She had looked at him with a smile on her face, as if she was mocking him. "Love conqurs all, Anibus... but you wouldn't know of it." She then frowned at him as her gray eyes burned into his mind. "After all, you killed my mother."_

* * *

Anibus paused in the hallway as the words echoed in his mind. The memory hadn't played since that event took place so long ago. He then took the stairs, his mind clouded on how he was going to kill her. He knew where she would be... on top of the building.

Saturn looked down at the people below and took in a deep breath. "This is it." she thought, her heart against her chest. As though nothing was going to happened, she wished the Yami could see this... to see the death of the man who caused him so much pain so many years ago. She then turned around and looked at Anibus. "Came just in time... any last words?" she asked, glaring at him. Anibus said nothing as he closed the door. What could he say? How would he explain to her the reasons for lying to her?

Saturn gripped her katana tight and headed towards him. Anibus then created a sphere and threw it at her. She dodged it, but nearly fell. She then looked at him with a glare and snapped, "Trying to get rid of me as well? Are you not happy with his life at your hands?" She then started again and this time was ready for anything. She came about three feet to him before he attacked again. She fell back and lost hold of her katana. Anibus grabbed her by the neck and looked at her. "Well," she choked. "What are you going to do now? Kill me and then kill the Pharaoh?" Anibus looked into her eyes and saw the same expression again that was on her face so many years ago. "You don't understand..." he countered. Saturn cracked a smirk and replied, "I understand completely, Anibus. Because you couldn't have my mother... a mortal herself, you believed that no one could have her. After you found out she was pregnant with me, you knew that she had to die. After her death and the disappearance of my father Horus, you decided to take me in as your own, filling my head with lies! Then, when you found out about my love that I shared with the Pharaoh... you didn't want to except the fact that you couldn't have what I was was getting. So, this is my question... my last statement: Did you love my mother enough to kill her and then try to kill her child?"

* * *

_"Anibus..." He turned around and looked at the young woman who was mortal. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes; Something that Ra himself had given her. She was beautiful for a human and he loved her personality that she had. She was everything that any mortal man could want... but a desire among the Gods as well. "My lady... I didn't think you would be in the palace today." he stated, diverting his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and replied, "I came to see your brother, Horus... it's very important that I see him." Anibus raised his eyebrow. "My brother is gone for the day... looking over some funreal that's going on today." he stated. The young woman of mortality nodded and went to the balcony. "Yes... Prince Atem's father died today... the young boy is sadden by the news..." The news of the reigning Pharaoh's death shattered the mortals of Eden and reached the ears of the Gods quickly. She then turned around and looked at Anibus. "Could you tell Horus I came by?" Anibus nodded and watched as she left down the hall. _

_A week Later_

_Anibus watched as the young woman with green eyes walked with his brother. He growled out of frustration and anger. He wanted her for himself... and that was the truth. He then took noticed as they stopped. He then saw the expression on his brother's face change. "No..." he thought as she jumped into Horus' arms. " She can't be..." Horus then walked down the hall with her hand in his, a proud smirk on his face. Anger rose into his face as he went to follow. They had entered the main hall, where everyone was. He stood in the doorway as Horus tried to get everyone's attention. "News of the good! Lady Itsuku is having a baby!" Horus said. Everyone cheered, except for Anibus. Ra raised his hands and walked down from his thrown. "And you are the father, I suspect?" he questioned. Horus looked into the ruling God's eyes and then felt Itsuku's hand in his. Ra smiled at them both and turned to the others. "By the end of the day, we'll have an engagement party... or baby shower... either way we should have a lil fun, huh?" He stated. Everyone cheered again and Anibus glared in the background. How could his brother do this to him? He had told him a countless number of times that he wished to be with her...How could _she _do this to him? He turned to head down the hall, until he heard her voice. "Aren't you going to be there?" He turned around to see her eyes that had streaked gray rays of clouds. She gave him a small smile and replied, "It wouldn't be a party without you..." Anibus couldn't say no to her. He nodded and watched as she headed back into the main hall to take her side by Horus.

* * *

_

Anibus dropped Saturn and she coughed. She looked up at him and replied, "Well, are you going to give me an answer?" He looked at her, his eyes pained by her gaze and words. She then watched as he turned away from her. "I loved your mother... but I wasn't about to have a half breed intertwine with the legends of the Gods!" he snapped, going after her. Saturn looked for her katana and found it in reaching distance. She grabbed it and placed it in front of her.


	15. Cyberbird

Isis looked out the window as the monitor beeped in Yami's hospital room. She could feel the energy coming from the building in the distance. She took a hold of her millennium necklace and took in a deep breath. "I have asked Ra and Horus for the outcome of this battle… and yet I still have no answer." She thought, aloud. She then looked at Yami as he still laid unconscious. She looked down and only hoped that he would make it through.

Saturn noticed that Anibus was nowhere to be found. She stood up and looked around, her body aching suddenly. She then felt the wind shift against her and she turned around. Too late to react, she was pushed across the rooftop by Anibus. "You alone have become more of a legend then some of the Gods. How is that? Well, for one, I'm not about to have that happen again!" he snapped. Saturn stood up and fell back when he knocked her down. "Look at you," he stated, standing over her. Saturn looked up at him, her body too weak to react to anything. She then found her katana beside her, but Anibus grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. "Well, what is that I hear?" he asked, smirking. Saturn looked at him, gripping his wrists in a helpless defense. Anibus hung her over the edge and looked down at the city. "This is what I should have done to you so many years ago. I bet you wouldn't have been reborn if your body was scattered across the sands of Egypt." Saturn then looked down at the bright light below her. How was she going to get out of this? Her body was weak, and her blood was running thin. She couldn't believe what was happening. What she was trying to prevent was going to happen anyway. No matter what she tried to do in the beginning, everything in the end was going to be the way Anibus wanted it.

_Prophecy is_

_The fear in knowing things beforehand_

_Above the sky and matters _

_We can't help but stay here…_

Anibus smirked and dropped Saturn from the building. She looked up at him as she felt the wind pass her. She couldn't understand why the man who loved her mother so much wanted to kill her. Was she a reminder of what he had done, or something else completely? She knew that she couldn't save herself from this situation. No matter what she could do right now, there was nothing in the world she could bring to reality. She closed her eyes and thought, "I'm sorry…"

_A bird flies over the border line…_

She then could sense something fly over her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. She saw the red glint of something, something that was flying fast. "what in the world?" she thought, her blood flowing fast then her fall.

_Glancing over a thousand earths _

_Gravity set me free _

_Tempts me in _

_And keeps me at a loss_

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, trying to figure out just where he was and how he got there. He looked down at his bandage arms and waist and then at the opened door. "Saturn…" he thought, moving out of the bed. He placed his feet against the floor and stopped suddenly when he realized just how bad his situation was. He leaned against the wall and headed for the door. He then grabbed the black robe and peeped out. No one was in the hall, giving him a good chance to get out of the hall and to find Saturn. He pulled on the robe slowly as he headed down the hall. He made a determination to find Saturn and tell her that he had a feeling.. a feeling that something… he spotted Isis coming towards him. He leaned against the wall again, thinking just how bad everything may have become. Isis stood in front of him and replied, " Pharaoh! You should in bed, not…"

"Where is she, Isis? Where is Lady Saturn?" he asked, sternly. Isis eyes wondered to the window that was in the hall. "Something is up and…"

Yami headed for the stairs and knew what he had to do. "Please, if she's in trouble, Ra save her."

* * *

Saturn's body ached as she laid on the pavement, staring into the vast nothingness that was called the night sky. She didn't understand why no one saved her... why Yami didn't save her. "Have I truly failed? Did he really die?" Tears filled her eyes as her heart began to slow in beat. She then closed them, her breathing becoming hard for her to reach. She then opened them again and saw all the people around her. Strangers... no one she knew... were around her. She then closed her eyes as she heard, "Someone call an ambalance!" The male voice echoed in her ears as she began to go towards the dark light...

* * *

"My dearest daughter, what are you doing here?" Saturn turned around and looked at Horus who was looking at her. She then looked around and noticed that she had found herself back in the same white room from before. She stood there in silence as Horus walked over to her. "I thought that you were-"

"I've failed..."

Horus looked at his only child and replied, "No you haven't."

Saturn looked at him and replied, "Yes I have... I died before I could kill Anibus..." She placed her hands over her eyes. "If I could have saved his life, I would have exchanged it for mine." Horus bent down and lifted her head. He looked into her eyes and saw his deceased love. "You have your mother's spirit within you... and her magic. You are not just a Goddess, Saturn, you are a mortal. You have something that other Gods and Goddesses don't have: A soul... you feel pain in more depth then we do... you understand life and love more then we do... your mother taught me that... and it's time that you use that to help you..." He brought her too her feet and kissed her forehead. "Your love is still alive, Saturn. You must survive the vigorous battle between Life and Death for the both of you... if you don't, only Anibus will know what is going to happen to the Pharaoh."

* * *

Saturn took in a deep gasp of air as she looked around. She noticed that no one was around her. She sat up and noticed that she was in the shallow part of a lake. "Who? Why?" she looked up at the sky and stared at the crimson moon. She thanked Ra and her father, Horus, for giving her another chance at this. There was now more meaning to this battle between her and Anibus. She stood up and then realized that her clothes were different. Instead of the pants and shirt she wore before, she was now in a black dress with a red cloak... the exact same one her father had given her. She stepped out of the cold water and then looked at her hands. "My biker gloves?" she thought. She shook her head as her father told her about Originality some thousand years ago. She then took off towards the city's limit, her mind still drawn on the fact that Yami was in trouble still. 


End file.
